Down With You
by Mishkov
Summary: Yuff an Leon are married, something goes down and Yuff moves away, while being away Yuff meets Zack and falls for him...will Leon get his act together and admit he loves his wife or will Zack move in for the kill...you never know with a girl like yuffie
1. I Hate You, Yuffie

**Down With You**

**Disclaimer- **Nope I do not own the FF7 or KH games.

_**By, PerfectAbuse.**_

* * *

**Chapter one, Yuffie I hate you**

Yuffie ran around the green room, like a mad woman with her head chopped off. She was throwing her clothing every where. "Ah, I can't find it" she screamed. She then stopped and threw her thin arms in the air, while shouting "He's gonna kill me!"

She froze up when she heard a soft yet firm voice say "Who's gonna kill you yuffie?" Leon asked with confusion running threw his stern voice. "U..m um u..m" she stuttered softly. "No one, its nothing" she smiled weakly.

She was still a little startled by his question, it caught her off guard. He stood there in the door way of the green room staring at her with discontent. "20 yrs old and your still the same insane, Yuffie".

"29 yrs old and your still a bastard, which I still love" she smile and he winced at the realization of his age. "Don't wince" she smiled again. "Why not, you said it yourself I'm old" she shock her head. "Nope because you look the exact same as you did when you were 19 yrs old"

He then shrugged and closed the door as he walked in. He then as always leaned up against the wall. She looked over to him with sadness flowing out of her eyes. He just stared. "I lost it Squall". "Hmmm?".

"My wedding ring Squall, I can't find it!" She softly cried out to him. He was very still, and looking guilty.

She didn't notice the guilty look though. He finally found the words he was looking for and spoke. "If you lost it, then I must mean nothing to you."

Yuffie stared at him in shock. "Now you know that's not fair, Squall!" "Well it's true! God yuffie I have been your husband for about 2 years now and I have put up with all your shit!" She stared at him in disbelief. "So all I am to you is some one to put up with"

He shuck his head "Yes, yuffie and your never gonna change" a tear slid down her face. "Your right!" she screamed! "And you're still the same mean ass, as before, and I hate it!" she continued to scream.

"…If you hate it so much baby, then leave…" he said in a cold voice. He then looked down on the ground. "God, do you really hate me that much squall?" she said.

"Yeah, I hate you Yuffie…" he said sarcastically. She didn't notice that he was being sarcastic at the moment. More tears slipped down her pale face.

He still didn't look up at her. "How long have you felt like this?" She sat down on the bed looking down at the same ground. "About a year now" was all he said.

He didn't lie but he didn't exactly tell the truth. He was unhappy but not unhappy with her. Yet he was taking it all out on yuffie. He was unhappy with himself.

"So was it a good thing that I lost the ring" her voice was shaky. He didn't say a word and she took that as a yes. "This all just gave you the chance to tell me this! Didn't it! Didn't it! Damn it! Say some thing you bastard!"

**(Okay I'm stopping here) **

* * *

**(Just kidding)**

She flung her self at him, slapping him in his face, and then beating her little fist against his chest. Tears kept streaming down her now very flushed face. Yet Leon did nothing to stop her violence. She pressed her body up against his and cried.

"Why can't you love me!" she whispered. He sighed 'I do love you yuffie, I just can't be with you like this any more' he said to him self.

She dropped her self down on to the floor as she glared up to him. "Fine! Don't say any thing!"

She then thought of something and horror begun to show on her face. "Is there another woman?" he looked at her.

"Yes". "Did…did you ever bring her here while I was out" she shuddered in fear of the answer. "No" he said. "Well thank you for telling me" she sighed.

She stood up and started packing her things. She had to go, she wanted to stay but he didn't want her here. Now all she wanted to do was scream. Screaming right now just seemed to be perfect.

She never gave up on any thing but she gave up on him because she knew she couldn't win. Even though she's the one that's leaving, she's still the one left believing. As she packed he stood still in a world all his own.

"What' her name" she had to ask it was killing her. "Tifa" "what kind of relationship is it?"

"It's not, its just sex" he slowly walked next to her and slid something in her hand.

Her eyes went wide. "No" she muttered. She looked at the gold ring in her hand. "Why?" he shrugged. "It was in the ring holder in our bath room…I just took it"

"So I guess I really should leave then" he didn't say any thing. She watched him walk over to his chair and sit in it. She stared at him, memorizing every thing about him…she was gonna take this memory with her forever.

"I hope she makes you happy" she finished packing. "Do you love her?" he shrugged then replied "its just sex" and she nodded. She looked over to him but he kept his head down, ashamed.

"Well I love you Squall" she smiled a pretty little smile even through all the shit she has been through. But for him she would smile a million times brighter then any one could.

"I know will never be together again, but who ever you love next better love you the way I did"

She looked back one last time and then set her bags down and walked back to him. She set her ring on the table. Then she leaned towards him setting her warm soft hand on his cheek and kissed his lips softly. "Good bye".

She then left and she left with his heart in her hand bag.

With out her he didn't have to feel any more he could just be cold. Just as he wanted to be, she left and he let his heart bleed.

_**FIN**_

_**TILL NEXT TIME**_

**_SEE YA LATER NINJA_**

* * *

_**PEFECT ABUSE**_


	2. Leon I'm Gone

**Down With You**

**Disclaimer- nope I don't own it.**

_**By, perfect abuse**_

**Chapter two**

Already yuffie had been every where looking for a new place to live. She went to clouds but he was out with Areith 'Crap my luck, Clouds not here!' Every where else she went in Traverse Town reminded her of Leon. She sighed.' No matter what I do I keep seeing him, Bastard!' She finally went to the gummi station; she had to get out of this place.

Yuffie got her one way ticket for the only place she could think to go, Hollow Bastion. She then walked to the bench by the docks of the gummi ships; she sat there waiting for her ship to dock. She only waited for about an hour. The ship finally arrived. 'Thank the heavens' she sighed again.

She took one last glance at the gates of Traverse Town, and she sighed. She's strong and she knew it but she also had a small fear of being with out "her" squall but oh that's right he's not hers at all. Not any more, not ever. She couldn't keep pretending like he still was…

Few more hours passed by and she arrived in Hollow Bastion. Yuffie walked off the ship in a huff. She walked in to the huge castle and she smiled a fake smile but of course.

Her eyes sparkled at all of the beautiful glistening lights; it was like heaven here…..well to her it was and well truthfully it was the closes thing she could get to a heaven…after squall anyways.

She smiled at all of the many lovely people walking around with pleasant smiles on there faces, chatting away happily. She had a feeling that she would grow to be happy here even if he wasn't here with here. Now all he created was sadness for here, she never wanted it like that but it had to be this way.

A small tear suddenly slipped down her cheek as she thought of him. Two young lovers then passed by. She thought she was gonna lose it, but she held her tears in and smiled.

She walked over to the management area and asked how much it would be for her to live in the castle. After she was done she paid the man and he gave her, her new keys to her new home. She disappeared off some where to find her new home.

Her home was one of the many huge towers off this huge enormous castle. Her home was located in the northern end of the northern wing. She stood in front of the huge oak door in aw. There were carvings of angels all over the door. She unlooked the door and with her strong arms she swung open the huge door.

Once inside she was then once again in aw once she saw every thing.

Her new home was like a castle inside of a castle, it was just amazing. "This place is huge" she whispered to her self. There where huge glass windows every where, that gave you beautiful views of the castle grounds.

The place was fully furnished. The tower is more then just two stories but she had the top two floors of the huge tower to her self, so on the inside it was just like a regular two story house.** (Hope you get what I mean)**

All of the window curtains were made of a black and gold silk. All of the walls were painted black with a gold trim to match the curtains. She liked the colors; it seemed to fit well with her mood. The tile for the kitchens and bathrooms are the same dark charcoal colors as she would expect in a dark place like this.

The rest of the floors in the house were carpeted with a dark black blood red carpet 'so beautiful' she said to her self. All of the beautiful furniture in the place was blood red, black, or gold.

This whole place reminded her of a time when she and squall thought about buying a place just like this to raise children of there own in. well that was very unlikely to happen now. She sat her things on the ground and then walked over to the window to let some light in the dark tower.

She smiled and walked over to one of her very own chairs. She sat down in the chair and slowly shut her eves. It was about time she got her much needed rest. She's now a very proud, very sad young ninja woman.

_**FIN**_

_**TILL NEXT TIME**_

_**SEE YA LATER NINJA**_

…………

_**PERFECT ABUSE **_


	3. I think Im happy

**Down With You**

**Disclaimer- **Nope I do not own the FF7 or KH games.

_**By, PerfectAbuse.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Leon laid there very still on his bed; he had been lying in that same spot since yuffie left two days ago. He sighed softly or as softly as he could.

Her Squall was gone and now there was only Leon left. Leon the one that never lets a woman get to close to his heart. He never wanted to be the weak squall again.

Though it happened once and now she's gone because he pushed her away, he even went as far enough to lie right to her beautiful face.

Its not that he didn't love he, he just didn't love himself. He never wanted to be squall any more.

The one thing that murder his heart was not knowing where she was or how she was doing and if she was okay or not.

Some where deep down inside of is heart he was worried and he missed her but he would never fully admit it to him self.

'What if she has no where to go' his barely breathing heart cried out to him but is mind shut it all out. 'Who cares, just shut up! I'm sure she's just fine' he sighed as he sat up. Just then the door came flying open.

"Squall!" a very pissed off woman in pink shouted! "It's Leon" he said rather coldly. "Okay then, where's Yuffie?" She cried. "I don't know" was all he said.

"What do you mean you don't know where she is, she's you wife!" He just shrugged.

**

* * *

****Back in Hollow Bastion**

Yuffie sat in the huge library of the castle, for ever one to use. She sat there quietly signing some papers. Not really noticing the man that just walked in the library

.He looked very familiar. He looked about 61 and oddly enough he had the same air defying hair as cloud, yet his is black.

His body is lean and muscular. Then there were his eyes, these bright beautiful mako blue angel eyes.

The young man looked about 18 but you could some how tell he was older, yet not by his looks.

He held a thick book in his hands as he looked up and spotted a young woman sitting at a table alone. He glanced at yuffie again but didn't say any thing.

He took a seat across from yuffie and continued to read his book. He looked up and decided he should say something.

He then decided to ask her if he could sit there to maybe start a conversation. "Excuse me miss but is it alright if I sit here" his voice is calm yet stern and kind. The kind of voice she wish Leon would have used.

She nodded keeping her eyes on her papers. "What's your name, if I may ask?" he asked. "It's yuffie leonhart….eh well that's what it used to be, now its just yuffie" she mumbled softly but loud in a enough so he could hear.

"Oh, are you divorced?" she said "well I'm about to be" she looked up at him and he looked at her the same time. They both silently gasped while taking the first look at one another.

'He's handsome' she said to her self as if time froze and she can gawk at him for ever. 'She's beautiful, how the hell could any one leave her' yes not the most filled out woman or most amazing, yet in his eyes she was the only one he could truly see.

**

* * *

**

**Six months later**

Yuffie sent the divorce papers a few weeks after she met Zack. Her days have been spent in joy. She learned the name of the young man in the library that evening and she has been spending her time with him ever since.

There days were spent talking and getting close to one another and there night was spent sparring and having dinner together. She was never alone when she was with him.

Zack fell completely in love with the hyper beautiful yuffie. Unlike Leon, Zack told yuffie every thing about him self no matter what. He wanted her to trust him like he trusts her.

Yuffie never forgot her squall and deep down she would never stop loving him. Just things were getting better every day with Zack. Right now she just wants to be happy and Zack makes her so happy.

She was slowly finding it harder to think about squall because day by day Zack is mending her heart.

Zack moved in with yuffie, they both had there own rooms. Zack just didn't want yuffie to be alone and yuffie didn't want Zack to have to be alone any more either.

Yuffie sat in the middle of her warm water bed, wrapped up in silky black sheets smiling at the man in her bed room door. "Zack what are you staring at!" with Zack she went back to her old happy hyper self.

She was pretty damn sure she needed him. "You" he said bluntly.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Fin**_

_**Till next time**_

_**See ya later ninja**_

_**Perfect abuse**_


	4. Come to Mind

**Down With You**

**Disclaimer- **Nope I do not own the FF7 or KH games.

_**By, PerfectAbuse.**_

Oh you guys that hate Zack may hate me for this chapter, muwahahahaha I'm a bipolar freak (well I'm not a freak but whatever) and this is what I like so hahaha. Hey the last three chapters were put out in one day so ya never know with me.

**Chapter 4**

Yuffie giggled from his bluntness and then smiled. He walked over to the bed and got on silently. He slowly unwrapped her from her silky confides. She looked up at him and he smiled down on her.

Zack gently laid her back down on her huge bed. He began to kiss her up and down her neck softly.

She wrapped her thin arms around his neck while he continued to unleash his love for her. She slowly kissed him around his beautiful face.

It was funny to yuffie and quite wired that Zack looked almost identical to cloud, yet there was a difference Zack's personality was his own.

"Zack" she moaned softly as his lips kissed and sucked every where on her neck. He stopped as he nodded and looked down at her.

He knew he was going to fast so he rolled off of her and lay next to her silently. She slipped her small hand into his much larger one.

She softly muttered "sorry" he smiled "don't be, its not your fault you know" "But Zack it is, I want this with you!" she cried.

She really needed to hold on to something. She was just so afraid to be alone. After every thing this is really what she needed, she needed some one to love her unconditionally

"Yuffie I have grown to love you so much" he softly touched her cheek. "I'll wait for you no matter how long it takes" she could not help but smile.

She then leaped on him and hugged him the tightest she could.

**Back at Leon's**

It's been six months with out yuffie. Nothing was ever perfect when it came to yuffie and Leon being together. Leon is completely miserable, yet he does nothing to bring his wife back to him.

Leon did get out of bed after a month in a half. He walked around the second district in a cold silence.

He held a few papers in his strong tan arms; disbelief still lingered in his eyes. He had received the papers months ago but never dared to look at them.

He still couldn't believe she was divorcing him. I mean he knew deep down he deserved it but she said she loved him and always will.

Yet he knew yuffie was never weak so he some what expected it. She could live on her own with no problem. Or so he thought.

Cloud walked up next to Leon "hey Leon" Leon nodded then said "hey" Back. "Look we found out where yuffie is, we just wanted you to know that" Leon nodded again. "Areith is worried and, yuffie is your wife, do you even care about her?"

"No, I don't. Now just leave me alone." He said in a cold uncaring voice. "Leon if you didn't you would have already singed those damn papers, look I don't know what the hell has gotten in to you but we all know you love her so here"

Cloud handed Leon his gummi ship keys and a map. "She's in hollow bastion, do the right thing and tell her the truth" Leon just stared at the map and then smiled; a very, very small smile.

**Back in Hollow Bastion**

Yuffie sat in the living room reading a book smiling with content, while Zack was asleep in his room. The clock reads 12:00; she snuggled into her living room chair. Her mind drifted back to Leon. It always does at this time of night.

'I wonder …ugh stop yuff, your gonna make your self cry' she dropped her book down on the ground and drifted of to sleep with tears in her eyes.

**_Fin_**

_**Till next time**_

_**See ya later ninja**_

_**Perfect abuse**_

Oh and right now I'm out of ideas so if you guys have any tell me while reviewing.


End file.
